


I Want to Leave

by trashuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: This was a fic I wrote based on a roleplay with a friend of mine! These first five chapters will be reposted from my old wattpad so they dont really fit my current writing style(I think) anyways enjoy! Also this was written around the time we found out about Garnet being a fusion so most of the lore for this fic will stray away from canon.





	1. Temple

**Author's Note:**

> :'')

Moldavite's POV

It was cold outside. There was droplets of water on the grass. I never realized how pretty the weather on Earth could be. Morganite, my friend that fled to Earth with me, didn't really like stepping outside this early in the morning. So she stayed in our small beach side temple until the evening time. Unlike her I love the morning time on this planet. The calm morning wind brushed against my lime green skin. I sighed watching the dazzling sun rise before my eyes. Suddenly I heard a loud thud. I look towards the direction of the sound and I see a group of five other gems messing around with some kind of sand demon thing. Acting quickly I summon my sickle of chain and run over there.

???'s POV

My team and I had been walking then out of nowhere this weird sand monster burst through the sand. I summon my fire sword and begin to fight back. After a few minutes of fighting that thing out the corner of my eye I see some green chick run up from behind me holding a sickle. She's a gem...perfect. "Hey kid maybe back off. Me and my team got this!" I yelled that at her because we pretty much had this under control. Like go away you pest. Then she yelled back "This is my land you donkey!". Thats it this pest is gonna die. My short temper got the best of me and I began to get mad completely forgetting the sand monster. "Hellfire calm down!" my little brother Firestone shouted from the distance.

Moldavite's POV

I hear someone shout something about a Hellfire. I assume that's this donkey's name. He looks mad. "Moldavite." I hear my named being said this time. The voice that said my name sounded boyish if thats a word. "You're a Moldavite right?" I turn around to see a gem that looks sorta like the Hellfire guy but he looks younger a lot younger. "Yeah how did ya know?" I ask him. He then replied by saying "I can tell by your scent. Moldavite's usually smell like dirt and grass." so he's saying I smell? what the actual fudge. "I'm Firestone nice to meet you" his hand is out as if he wants me to shake it. I look around like I'm clueless. He then put his hand down. The sand monster was gone by now. "You're welcome" he mumbles. "whatever" I say. 

Morganite's POV.

I walk outside only to see Moldavite talking with some strangers. Oh heck no. "Moldavite!" I yell. I hear her scream "uh oh" in the distance. UH OH INDEED FRIEND.


	2. Meeting

Moldavite's POV

"Moldavite!!!!!!!" I hear my name this time it's from Morganite. Of course I'm gonna be scolded again. Firestone looks at me and I ask "Why you starin'?" He walks away probably because I said it in a rude way. Morganite walks up to me and asks who these people are. "I just met them. Introduce yourselves."

Hellfire's POV

I motion for my team to introduce themselves. They face the gem called Morganite. "I am Tourmaline my weapon is water." "We're Topaz and Citrine are powers are rock manipulation." "I'm Amadite and my weapon is a hammer." and "I'm Firestone and Hellfire our leader is my brother we both have fire powers." I sigh and Morganite begins to speak "I'm Morganite and my weapon is a metal pole." I then hear Moldavite whisper something under her breath. 

???'S POV  
Watching from behind a rock we question if we really should grab Morganite and Moldavite. It's our mission but right now they're surrounded by many others. "We will return later then."


	3. Chapter 3

Morganite's POV

It's been at least a week since we met those other gems. Moldavite offered them a stay at our temple. For the last few days all they did was stare at us. I'm tired of this. I was sitting at the table and so was Hellfire,he keeps staring at me as if he wants to kill me. "Fight me." I finally say. He looks at me and says "Sure but,prepare to lose." "I can take down you and your whole team!" I yell. The others look at me with raised eyebrows. The blue gem, Tourmaline, says "A battle...sounds fun" eh, Tourmaline is okay I guess. The rest of them nod. We all walk outside onto the sand.  
We all got into battle stances,weapon in hand I state the rules. "No fusion,nothing extreme,no shattering. Yeah those are the rules. Ready steady....rumble!"

No POV

Moldavite runs up to Tourmaline. Tourmaline was about to crush Moldavite with a water hand but Moldavite threw her sickle at Tourmaline causing her to lose her concentration making the water hand "break" apart, splashing both of them. Recovering her strength Moldavite wraps Tourmaline in her sickle and electrocutes her making her poof. Moldavite yells "One down!". Meanwhile Morganite was being jumped by Hellfire,Topaz,Firestone,and Citrine. Topaz and citrine were throwing rocks at her she practically struggled to break them with her metal pole. Little did she know Hellfire and Firestone were charging towards  her with fire on their fists. She closes her eyes when she though they were gonna hit her then suddenly as Firestone and Hellfire were about to make contact they were stopped by two other gems. One of the gems wielding an umbrella pushed them. "Stop." The blue gem said. "Kyanite...Lepidolite."  Morganite whispered. Apparently Kyanite was the blue one and Lepidolite was the pink-lavender one. Hellfire got mad. He hated to be stopped in the mist of battle. Lepidolite grabbed Morganite's arm then spoke "Homeworld now." Morganite shook her head at those words. Though she hated Earth she hated Homeworld even more. Kyanite had disappeared somewhere probably to get Moldavite. Correct she came back a few seconds later with Moldavite kicking and screaming like a child on their first day of school. Throwing her onto Morganite Kyanite flashed Hellfire a smirk, she could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted to do something. "Don't even try kid." Kyanite spoke up. "Why are you guys here?" Morganite finally asked. Lepidolite nodded at Kyanite. "Let me explain..."

Long ago while still very "young" Lemon Quartz worked under the order of Yellow Diamond. Later in her life she went to Earth with her team only because the Rebellion had happened, they all enjoyed themselves until a fight broke out amongst them about certain topics mostly involving fusion and gem experiments. Lemon and Kyanite, who at the time wasn't very skilled, fled back to Homeworld. They stayed in a cave in spare time Lemon trained Kyanite. One day Kyanite found two gemlings, under the suggestion of Kyanite, Lemon trained them the "older" they got. A pink-lavender gem had bumped into Kyanite. Being her usual self Kyanite got a pump of energy mixed with slight anger, and knocked the other gem in her face. Kyanite panicked when she saw that the gem had "poofed" in fear of getting caught she took the gem with her that gem was Lepidolite.

One of Lemon's, who is now called Master Lemon Quartz, old teammates was looking for her. Not in a good sense though. To protect her pupils,Lemon sent Morganite and Moldavite to Earth. Kyanite and Lepidolite (Who are now locked hip to hip) were ordered to occasionally check on them via communicator or physical visit. Many years of being on Earth later...Lemon Quartz was ready to have her pupils return. She sent Kyanite and Lepidolite to make sure they came back. And that brings us to our current situation. They didn't want to leave.


	4. I'd Like to Stay

Moldavite's POV 

I don't feel like leaving, this place is my home. I hate Homeworld. Here on Earth I feel at peace. No one understands that probably. I then feel Kyanite tighten her grip on my arm. She starts dragging me. "We are going to Homeworld now. Thanks for everything. Lets go Lepidolite." I shove Kyanite away. "I'm not leaving." I summon my sickle of chain. Kyanite summons her weapon, an elegant cross, as she says it is. "Don't make me hurt you Moldavite." She swings at me and I dunk down not being hit. I throw my sickle at her but then Lepidolite catches it. "I don't wanna leave." I whine like a child. Hellfire interrupts. 

Hellfire's POV 

I decide to stop the two from fighting. "Hey, how about you stop being a little baby," I say to Moldavite who is laying on the ground crying like some human child. "And you two can back off and leave back to Homeworld without Moldavite and Morganite." The blue one clears her throat,  but the pink one shushes her before she starts talking. I hear one of them whisper "lets go" suddenly purple smoke appears. When it clears they're gone. "Ugh...finally those gems are gone." Moldavite and Morganite start hugging each other. I remember a lot of gems doing that during the old war days. Firestone speaks up, "Uh...welcome to the team." he says. The two stop hugging and smile together I hear them say "Thank you." I smile a little. "Hellfire did you just smile?" Tourmaline whispers. I shake my head "No, just shut up Tourmaline." 


	5. Chapter 5

Moldavite's POV 

It's been a good month or so since we had our fight with Kyanite and Lepidolite. Hellfire and his team have built rooms in our temple. Everyone pretty much hangs out in the living room. Most of the time Morganite is reading, Tourmaline is doing stuff with the sink water, Citrine and Topaz are chasing each other like little human boys,Hellfire sits and watches everything or leaves to his room, Firestone and I hangout on the beach. "Hey Moldavite look at this!" I walk over to Firestone only to see him poking a crab. I slap his hand,"Don't hurt it Firestone!They're valuable!" He looks confused. "Humans eat them and pay lots of money for them." I say. "The stupid thing isn't valuable, We're valuable." He says picking up the crab and throwing it into the ocean. "Wait what do you mean? I don't see any humans chasing us for value." I say a bit of worry lingering in my voice. "Long ago when Homeworld invaded Earth many gems left behind to be shattered were later picked up by Humans resulting in stuff like a Pearl necklace. And sometimes they find failed Kindergarten projects that did awaken properly. Its sick. I hate it." Firestone looks down at the sand. I stand up and walk into the water. "Firestone...wanna fuse?"

Firestone's POV

This girl must be crazy, I've never fused with another gem other then Hellfire. I nod. Suddenly she grabs my arm and pulls me into some weird ball room dance. Can we just fuse already...I think. Then we fuse. 

??? POV

What is this? Do I exist as one now? My weapon what is it. Will we...I mean I be able to summon it? This is strange. I can walk,run,and maybe even, "Talk" whoa did I just talk. It sounds like two people talking at once. Obviously it's because we're fused. Really Firestone! you just had to mess up our connection as one. "Look we can...talk like normal." we're dual voices. Cool. Stop messing up the train of thoughts Firestone! "What am I?" 

No POV 

The two have fused to make Bloodstone. Shoulder length hair, deep black/green eyes, deep green(almost black) skin with a few specks of red. When they talk it's like two people speaking, like those demons in movies. When you combine a sickle of chain with a sword you get a large Pike weapon with a small green ribbon around it and to represent Firestone in the design the Pike has a sorta fancy marking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a stupid filler chapter

Morganite's POV

I walk outside into the mid-day air. It's warm out here yet something doesn't seem right. "Someone is around here." I whisper to myself. I decide to call out Moldavite's name hoping she'll hear me. "Moldavite!It's getting hot outside come home." I cringe at the use of home in my sentence. That aside I walk near the beach shore pacing for a few minutes. Maybe she went to swim. Suddenly a large wave of water crashes onto the beach soaking me. "What the hell!" I yell at the ocean. I then hear giggling behind me. "Tourmaline. Why?" I ask. "I just wanted to you know, play around. Earlier some gem was roaming around. I decided to keep an eye out." Tourmaline so far hasn't really given me the impression of a bad girl. "It was a fusion. And I figured who wasn't in the temple?I answered myself by saying Firestone and Moldavite. They have been gone and fused together for the past two hours." Damn she's smart. But how'd she know that they were the fusion. "Your mind is filled with to many complex thoughts...ugh, it's giving me a headache." Oh my gems...please don't tell me she can read minds. "I can't but I sorta can hear spoken thoughts. It's complicated." She says. I simply nod. Tourmaline pulls out a piece of broken glass from the sand. It looks like she's about to drink from it...oh wait she just did. "Ewww." I say in disgust. She raises an eyebrow at me, "What it's just ocean spit. I mean water." I nod again this time with a confused look. "Hmm. Hellfire was wrong. You're pretty chill Morganite." She slaps me on the back as if to say she accepts me. I smile, "Thank you?" Tourmaline smiles back. Finally a new friend other than Moldavite. 

A Bonus Part to this short story 

A small note from Morganite  
Dear Tourmaline,  
Hi how are you? I'm doing great though if you're wondering. We should "chill" together more often. Maybe we can go swimming in the vast ocean one day. I don't know. Anyways have a nice day Tourmaline.  
Sincerely, Morganite 

A small note from Morganite(This time it was messed with by Topaz and Citrine)  
Dear Tourmaline,  
Sup girl?How you doin'?Anyways I was wondering if you are what the humans call a "Lesbian" because like you know I love you sooooooooo much. Anyways bye  
~Morganite

Later that day Tourmaline finds the note written by Topaz and Citrine.   
Tourmaline:Um...Morganite.  
Morganite:What is it? I'm trying to read. Oh it's just you Tourmaline.  
Tourmaline:Sorry but no. I am not a uh *looks at the note* lesbian. Sorry   
Morganite:What are you talking about? My note didn't say that.  
After finally realizing that it was Topaz and Citrine who wrote the note, Morganite and Tourmaline threatened them.


	7. Chapter 7

???'s POV

"Lemon Quartz!I think it's about time we visit Earth again. Ya' know?Just like old times. Me,you,Kyanite,and Lepidolite. We could be a family like how the Earth people say." I smile at her. We haven't talked in so long. I watched Lemon take off her cloak thing. She stood up and looked down at me. I hear her sigh. "Team Awkward back together again. Yay." Team Awkward was what we decided to call our team. I smile at Lemon and nod. "I believe Kyanite and Lepidolite already left to Earth earlier to check on Morganite and Moldavite. One last thing before we go,Lemon this will be dangerous as per usual." We solemnly visited Earth in fear that our old acquaintance would find us,plus getting there was difficult. First time around we stole an escape pod,after we had returned years had past and the heat of the rebellion and war had effected the real need for warp pads. So only a few of those work but the ones that do can only take you so far. "The warp pad at the old lab?" I suggested the one other there because it actually connects to another warp pad on Earth. "Too far" She muttered while deltoid stretching. "Come on,stop being lazy." We left to the warp pad. We walked in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Morganite's POV

After a while of wandering around aimlessly on the beach I bumped into Tourmaline. She seems to be frustrated because all she's doing is messing with the water. "Tourmaline!" I call out to her and she turns around,eyes set straight on me. A shiver goes through my body. Tourmaline was mad. As if coming to some sort of realization she stopped fiddling with the water. "Morgy,it's just you. What's up?" I walk closer to her. "Nothing. The real question is what's wrong with you? You seemed to be very...upset." I replied. "Upset isn't the right word. Im just wanting to be in my own skin,whatever the heck that means." She said laughing at her own words. I still didn't get my answer. Im nosy and love to pry. "Tourmaline,what's been going on? You guys haven't been here long meaning we haven't known each other for too long but still! Yes I know this whole Moldavite and Firestone fusing thing has got us all a bit worried and mad but alas we can't do anything." Im rambling again,fuck. I thought to myself. "I'll catch ya later Morgy." Tourmaline got up,stepped into the ocean and disappeared. The water had wrapped around her like an Earth candy then pulled her down. She doesn't want to be bothered. Dont force her like you did Nephrite. "Nepi,I wonder what you're doing right now. We have not talked in a while. Hope Homeworld's treating you right." I talked to the sky. I wanted to see Nepi,or Nephrite cut...whatever cut he was. I forgot what cut I was a long time ago. Too many Morganites to even remember my own cut number. What a shame.

Nephrite's POV  
{"Morganite! Moldavite!" I called out to them over and over. No response. It had been weeks since I last saw them. After a while they had stopped living in the cave with me but they would still visit. That stopped eventually. I went back to working under my diamond, this whole rebellion shit had completely blown up in the other side's face. There was no point to any of this.}

It had been a long day. Gems arent supposed to feel tired but god these damn Diamonds work you till you have no will to be doing this shit anymore. "Hey Morganite Im heading home. See ya." It has been so long. I talk to this new morganite that was assigned to my unit a while ago. They're pretty nice. Not as interesting and definetly not at all like my Morganite. As for any new Moldavites we barely see those in my unit. I walk back to my cave, it's a little beat up but still my home. Right about now Morganite and I would probably be trying to mess with Moldavite...I need to stop living in the past. I heard rumors about them fleeing to Earth by command of Lemon Quartz but I just dont wanna waste my time if they arent there. No no I should go! 

When I got to Earth it was so pretty. I was clearly on a beach. Two gems had been playing in the water. "Water manipulation. Cool." From far away the gem on the ocean's edge looked like Morganite. 

Morganite's POV

"What the-" something was near. I dont know why but it feels...familiar? "Show yourself!" Im scared but of course ready to fight. "MORGANITE ITS YOU!" Someone shouts. Ah they are running towards me. I summon my weapon and prepare to be attacked but nothing happens? They're embracing me. They feel so familiar. Who are they?

"Nephrite." The name stumbles out of my mouth so easily. I was just thinking about you. "How are you?" She asks. "Not too good. Moldavite and I were sent to Earth by Lemon a few years ago. About a month ago we met a group of gems. None of them are bad but if I had to make assumptions I'd say Hellfire isnt so trustworthy." I sigh. "Wanna meet them?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's been a while, I've been in a bit of a writing slump these last few months so sorry. I decided to come back to writing with a brand new chapter of this story mostly because I miss it. Honestly while writing this I started to remember why I loved this story. Anyways yes this is a short chapter but hey I hope you enjoy.

Nephrite’s POV  
“Of course I want to meet them.” I say scanning the area a bit. Nothing seems off, this must really be Morganite.  
“Great! Come on.” She says, grabbing my hand and leading me to the temple that’s only a few feet away.   
I stumble in behind, her still on guard. The inside looks nice but very...strange. There’s no chambers, no cages, nothing. It’s just a table and some earthly furniture.   
“This is Hellfire. He’s the leader.” Morganite starts, but I'm too intrigued by these other gems to pay her any mind at the moment.   
How in Yellow Diamond’s name do these fiends live like this? I could never be around such, unorganized people. I think to myself.  
Then suddenly I feel a hand on mine once again.   
“Nice to meet you.” Hellfire says. I remember what Morganite had said earlier, she doesn’t trust him and his group yet, so I cautiously return his handshake.   
“Who’s the new girl?” I hear the gem Topaz say.  
I fake a cough then speak. “I am not a ‘girl’, you seem to not remember that gems have no need for such labels. However...Im a boy.” Morganite laughs a little at that. I smile at her. I’ve missed her so much.   
“Yeah yeah whatever, what's your weapon?” The Citrine asked.   
“It’s none of your business. I prefer not to use my weapon anyways.”   
“Oh so that’s where Morganite gets that bullshit from.” Hellfire comments.   
“Excuse me? Could you say that again?” I say glaring at him.  
“That’s where Morganite gets that bullshit from.” He repeats himself this time the irritation is clear in his voice.   
“Ah I’m starting to understand why Morgy doesn’t trust you.” I grumble.  
“WHAT?” He yells. Clearly he was unaware, that’s too bad. Morganite steps in between us.  
“Listen Helllfire, it’s not that I don’t trust you, even though I have every right to, it’s just you guys haven’t told us anything. And Moldavite just fused with Firestone and you’re not batting a fucking eye!”  
“Shut up, you’re talking like I'm not worried too. I at least have some faith in Firestone to come back. Also stop acting like you’ve actually tried to go find them!! They both could be here right now but your head is too far up your ass to even try and look for them.” 

Morganite’s POV  
“Get out.” I avoid Hellfire’s gaze by looking at my shoes.   
“No.” He says firmly.   
“I’m not scared of you.” I say, trying to stand my ground.   
“Come at me then you no weapon using bitch.” He fires back.  
I summon my pole, ready to attack. Then the door bursts open. It’s Tourmaline.   
“What’s happening here?” She asks.   
“Actually nevermind don’t say anything, I found Moldavite and Firestone. They’re fused.”  
“Well no shit Tour we know they fused but what are they?” Citrine asks.  
“They’re Bloodstone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the two people that read this; thanks.


End file.
